Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical device delivery catheters in general, and specifically to balloon catheters for use in delivering a medical device such as a stent to a desired body location, such as in a blood vessel. More specifically, this invention relates to a stent retaining sock or sleeve composed of a generally elastic material, but which also includes at least one substantially longitudinally oriented stripe of relatively hard or inflexible material therewith. The unique configuration of the different sleeve materials provides for a sleeve which when mounted on a stent delivery balloon catheter may expand, at the end overlapping the stent, to up to 400 percent or more than its unexpanded diameter when the balloon is expanded for stent delivery. However, because of the configuration of the sleeve materials, the end of the sleeve engaged to the catheter experiences minimal or no expansion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stents and stent delivery assemblies are utilized in a number of medical procedures and situations, and as such their structure and function are well known. A stent is a generally cylindrical prosthesis introduced via a catheter into a lumen of a body vessel in a configuration having a generally reduced diameter and then expanded to the diameter of the vessel. In its expanded configuration, the stent supports and reinforces the vessel walls while maintaining the vessel in an open, unobstructed condition.
Both self-expanding and inflation expandable stents are well known and widely available in a variety of designs and configurations. Self-expanding stents must be maintained under positive external pressure in order to maintain their reduced diameter configuration during delivery of the stent to its deployment site. Inflation expandable stents may be crimped to their reduced diameter about the delivery catheter, maneuvered to the deployment site, and expanded to the vessel diameter by fluid inflation of a balloon positioned on the delivery catheter. The present invention is particularly concerned with delivery and deployment of inflation expandable stents, although it is generally applicable to self-expanding stents when used with balloon catheters.
In advancing an inflation expandable stent through a body vessel to the deployment site, there are a number of important considerations. The stent must be able to securely maintain its axial position on the delivery catheter, without translocating proximally or distally, and especially without becoming separated from the catheter. The stent, particularly its distal and proximal ends, must be protected to prevent distortion of the stent and to prevent abrasion and/or reduce trauma of the vessel walls.
Inflation expandable stent delivery and deployment assemblies are known which utilize restraining means that overlie the stent during delivery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin et al, relates to an expandable stent delivery system in which a sleeve overlaps the distal or proximal margin (or both) of the stent during delivery. That patent discloses a stent delivery system in which a catheter carries, on its distal end portion, a stent which is held in place around the catheter prior to and during percutaneous delivery by means of one and preferably two sleeves. The sleeves are positioned around the catheter with one end portion attached thereto and overlap an end portion(s)-of the stent to hold it in place on the catheter in a contracted condition. Each sleeve is elastomeric in nature so as to stretch and release the stent when it expands for implantation. The stent is expandable by means of the expandable balloon on the catheter. During expansion of the stent at the deployment site, the stent margins are freed of the protective sleeve(s). U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,341 to Solar, relates to a stent delivery and deployment assembly which uses retaining sheaths positioned about opposite ends of the compressed stent. The retaining sheaths of Solar are adapted to tear under pressure as the stent is radially expanded, thus releasing the stent from engagement with the sheaths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,416 to Ryan et al., describes a stent introducer system which uses one or two flexible end caps and an annular socket surrounding the balloon to position the stent during introduction to the deployment site.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/407,836 which was filed on Sep. 28, 1999 and entitled Stent Securement Sleeves and Optional Coatings and Methods of Use, and which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, also provides for a stent delivery system having sleeves. In Ser. No. 09/407,836 the sleeves may be made up of a combination of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) as well as one or more thermoplastic elastomers. Other references exist which disclose a variety of stent retaining sleeves.
The entire content of all patents and applications listed within the present patent application are incorporated herein by reference.
In at least one embodiment, the instant invention is directed to a medical device delivery system comprising a catheter assembly having a medical device receiving region and at least one retaining sleeve for retaining the medical device on the receiving region prior to delivery. An expandable medical device, such as a stent, is disposed about the medical device receiving region of the catheter assembly. At least one retaining sleeve is disposed about an end of the expandable medical device and at least a portion of the catheter assembly.
The at least one retaining sleeve further comprises a first material and a second material. The first and second materials having different hardnesses, the second material being harder than the first. As is known, for most polymer materials, the hardness represents the capacity of elongation when the polymer is exposed to an outside acting force, this is especially true for elastomeric materials (e.g. the lower a material""s hardness the higher the material""s elasticity). The first material generally comprises the tubular body of the at least one retaining sleeve whereas the second material comprises a substantially longitudinally oriented stripe therewith.